Under The Big Name - 1: Uchiha
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ketika dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memiliki nama besar itu, muncul satu pertanyaan: "apakah pantas? atau bagaimana?" —Tentang keraguan seorang wanita dan pencarian jawaban sederhana untuk itu. /Part 1: Uchiha/ /Canon, AT, future-fic/ read-review-concrit?


Tanjakan alami pada bukit itu tidak sama sekali menurunkan niat Sakura. Disibaknya daun-daun merambat yang liar—yang meliuk-liuk antar-ranting dan menjuntai bebas disana-sini. Langkah kakinya mantap tertata tanpa kehilangan sedikitpun semangat meski ini sudah terhitung beratus meter ia daki.

Senyum tipisnya merefleksikan kalau dia sedang ada dalam _mood_ yang cukup baik.

Dan sebuah gapura sederhana yang dibuat dari kayu (—itupun seadanya) menyambutnya dan menambah lengkung ulas senyumnya. Ia menyisipkan anak rambut merah jambunya di balik telinga—sembari meneruskan langkah karena ia telah menemukan tujuannya.

_Pemakaman Keluarga Uchiha._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Under The Big Name - Uchiha**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura; K+, Romance

© kazuka, november 5th, 2012

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ia menelungkupkan kedua tangannya dan matanya tertutup khidmat—aroma dupa yang ia nyalakan tidak mampu mengusik dalam dan tulusnya apa yang ia ucapkan dalam hati.

Selesai.

Ia pun menyingkirkan debu-debu halus yang memenuhi batu di hadapannya. Menatap bunga yang ia letakkan di atasnya (ia harus berterima kasih pada Ino karena sahabatnya itu memberikan secara gratis!); bunga lili putih yang manis sekali.

Senyum tipisnya belum pudar juga.

Langit berkata, ini sudah sore dan seharusnya ia telah berada di rumah karena musim gugur tak terlalu baik untuk kesehatan dan tubuhnya, apalagi ia hanya mengenakan pakaiannya yang biasa—atasan tanpa lengan yang cukup terbuka.

—Tapi, ia menolak dan rasanya masih ingin terus berada di sini.

"_Okaa-san_, bagaimana rasanya jadi dirimu waktu itu, ya?" Sakura memulai monolognya. "Menjadi menantu keluarga Uchiha yang besar ini?"

Desir angin menyapu rambutnya sekali lagi, membuatnya harus menyingkirkan rambut yang mulai bandel dan menghalangi pandangannya pada salah satu batu putih tepat di depannya ini.

"—dan memiliki anak-anak yang begitu luar biasa? Mereka hebat."

Burung liar berkeliaran, beberapa diantaranya sadar akan kehadiran Sakura—namun lantas berlalu begitu saja.

"Senang, pasti, ya kan? Memiliki nama besar. Bagaimana cara _kaa-san_ dulu? —Mencoba mengimbangi nama yang besar ini? Apa _kaa-san_ pernah merasa tidak pantas?" ia bergumam.

Jawaban bukanlah apa yang ia cari. Ia hanya ingin menumpahkan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Lantas, matanya berputar pada sebuah simbolisasi lain yang berada di sudut terdepan; tidak jauh dari kakinya.

_Uchiha Itachi_.

Jasadnya memang tidak berada di situ. Itu hanyalah sebuah tanda peringatan yang dibuat sang adik—karena ia begitu sayang dengan kakaknya yang begitu berharga.

"Itachi-_niisan_, kau adalah Uchiha yang paling hebat," senyumnya tambah lebar. "Ah, bukan, bukan, maaf. Yang kedua terhebat yang pernah kutemui. Setelah Sasuke-kun, tentunya. Kau sangat pantas memiliki nama Uchiha—salah satu klan terbesar di Konoha."

Matanya kembali beralih pada nisan yang sebelumnya menjadi pusat perhatian utamanya. "_Kaa-san_, aku benar-benar bingung apakah aku benar-benar pantas untuk nama Uchiha ini—"

"Di sini kau rupanya."

Sakura menoleh. "Oh, hei, Sasuke-kun!"

Pemuda yang memanggil namanya tadi pun beranjak naik. Mendaki untuk mendekatinya.

"Ayo pulang."

Ajakan singkat itu membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau tidak mau menitipkan barang sedikit doa untuk ayah, ibu atau kakakmu?"

Hening sebentar. Ia memejamkan matanya kemudian serta menghadap pada kumpulan batu nisan di depan mereka.

"Darimana kau tahu aku di sini, Sasuke-kun?" mulai Sakura saat Sasuke sudah mulai membimbing langkahnya menjauh dari situ.

"Ino."

"Oh jadi tadi kau ke rumah sakit?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya sekedar pelengkap. Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak akan menjawab dan itu tidak lebih sebagai sahutan bahwa ia (masih) peduli pada Sasuke, bahkan dihal-hal kecil diantara mereka berdua.

"Dalam rangka apa kau ke sini? Kurasa hari ini bukan peringatan apapun."

Sakura terkekeh. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin curhat dengan ibumu."

Ekspresi Sasuke yang tajam dan dingin itu langsung melembut begitu Sakura menyebutkan wanita paling berharga dalam hidupnya. _Well_, Sakura rela disebut yang nomor dua jika itu berhubungan dengan ibu Sasuke. Pemuda itu jelas sekali sangat menghargai ibunya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Hmmm~" Sakura menahan kalimatnya dahulu. "Ah, lupakanlah."

Dan langkah Uchiha Sasuke berhenti. Sakura memandangnya dengan alis terangkat dan kaki yang turut berhenti pula. Sasuke balik menatapnya pula. "Ada yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Hihihi~" Sakura lantas melangkah duluan—yang kemudian terkejar juga oleh Sasuke. Wanita itu merasa senang... oke, seorang Uchiha menyimpan rasa penasaran atas dirinya, itu adalah suatu yang hebat. Padahal hampir semua orang tahu tabiat Sasuke adalah tidak mau ikut campur urusan orang lain. "Aku cuma berpikir... apa aku pantas menjadi seorang Uchiha? Klan besar di Konoha yang berisi orang-orang hebat. Aku hanya ninja biasa yang—"

"Itu bukan soal pantas atau tidak pantas," tegas Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun getir ragu. "Hanya masalah bersedia atau tidak."

Hening.

Hanya ada bunyi grasak-grusuk rumput dan ranting yang mereka injak. Sakura dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi—yang agak kasat mata namun terasa.

"Ahahaha, lupakanlah," Sakura mengibaskan tangannya ke udara. "Malam ini mau makan apa, Sasuke-kun? Temani aku belanja setelah ini sebentar, ya?"

"Hn. Terserah."

"Aaa, sup _miso_ saja bagaimana? Yuk, temani, ya, ya?" Sakura menggamit lengan Sasuke sambil menuruni bukit itu perlahan.

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sakura tidak pernah membiasakan diri setelah makan akan langsung tidur. Ia akan biarkan dahulu lambungnya bekerja tanpa menghilangkan kesadarannya.

Dan begitulah malam ini; ia berdiri di teras lantai kedua rumah utama di kompleks Uchiha seusai makan malam. Memandang langit yang bersih, membiarkan angin mengacak nakal rambutnya yang ia sisir seadanya sehabis mandi tadi sore.

Bukan melamunkan hal yang tak perlu, bukan memikirkan hal yang seharusnya terjadi dimasa lalu dan ia sesali. Hanya ingin membiarkan pikirannya bebas dan tenang dengan suasana begini.

"Kau masih terpikir yang tadi sore?"

Suara berat yang tegas itu membuat Sakura menoleh. Seorang Uchiha _miliknya_ berdiri di samping—yang tak ia ketahui kapan datangnya—dengan jalinan jari-jari yang ia topangkan di depan wajahnya. Pose yang mengingatkan Sakura pada banyak hal dimasa lalu, pose yang selalu Sasuke dipamerkan di kelas waktu di akademi. Ah, awal-awal semua cinta masa kecil bersemi.

_Bukan Uchiha namanya kalau tidak bisa membaca pikiran_, Sakura bergumam hanya dalam hati.

"Hm, menurutmu?" gantung Sakura, tersenyum tipis.

Diam. Sakura belakangan sadar bahwa Sasuke tidak mempan dengan celetukan setengah menggoda seperti barusan. Tipikal serius tidak akan menikmati itu.

"Aku hanya..." Sakura bermain dengan jarinya. Menunduk. "Aku hanya...yah, berpikir," Sakura mendongak pada padang bintang. "Klan ini hebat sekali. Tidak mungkin dahulu Uchiha ditempatkan sebagai posisi skuad ninja pengaman Konoha. Jurus turunan yang begitu melegenda dan termasuk klan tertua di dunia ninja."

Sasuke tidak memberikan respon.

"Aku? Aku hanya ninja biasa yang berusaha menjadi kuat walaupun pada ujungnya akulah yang terlihat paling lemah. Apa itu pantas untukku menjadi seorang Uchiha Sakura, hm?"

Perempuan ini terlalu merendahkan dirinya. _Kunoichi_ dengan kekuatan besar pada kepalan tangannya serta pada ilmu medisnya; dan dibimbing langsung oleh _sannin _Tsunade—apa itu masuk kategori lemah?

Tapi perasaan itu muncul karena ia pikir ia _bukanlah apa-apa_ jika dibandingkan sebuah nama besar yang ia miliki sekarang. Uchiha Itachi—seorang yang ia pikir berjiwa paling besar, mengorbankan titel kehormatannya untuk kebencian demi sebuah misi besar. Uchiha Mikoto—seorang wanita luar biasa yang membesarkan dua putra Uchiha yang melegenda setidaknya sampai saat ini.

—Dan Uchiha Sasuke—

"—Orang-orang yang menatap penuh kebencian padaku diluar sana lebih tidak pantas untuk masuk klan ini daripada siapapun."

Sakura tertegun. Langsung ada banyak hal yang bermain dipikirannya.

Diatas semua itu, ia lantas tersenyum.

Hm, itu ucapan tak langsung bahwa Sasuke yakin untuk memilihnya sebagai yang satu-satunya, kan? Akuilah itu, hei, kau, Tuan Musim Dingin!

Sakura ingin terkikik karena senang. Tapi mungkin ini bukan waktunya.

... Mengingat dari ucapannya barusan, Sasuke telah menampakkan sebuah luka. Luka akan hujatan tak langsung yang ia dapat dari tatapan-tatapan para penduduk desa. Tatapan pada seorang mantan kriminal tingkat S yang akhirnya berhasil dibawa pulang sahabatnya melalui pertarungan panjang.

"Mereka tidak membencimu, Sasuke-kun," Sakura buka suara. "Mereka hanya 'belum menerima'. Bukan benci. Kalaupun mereka benci, mereka tidak akan mau menerima keputusan Naruto untuk membawamu kembali."

Keheningan terjadi lagi. Rahang Sasuke terkatup keras dan ia tidak bergerak samasekali dari posisi awalnya.

"Kau hanya perlu waktu untuk membuktikan bahwa kau masih tetap seseorang yang terbaik dari nama besar Uchiha. Aku akan membantu mempromosikanmu pada _shishou_ untuk menjadi ketua ANBU atau _jounin_ pembimbing."

Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Atau, kau bisa membangun lagi skuad polisi pengaman Konoha," Sakura mengetukkan jarinya di dagu, "dimasa depan, kau harus membesarkan anak-anak generasi Uchiha yang baru yang tidak kalah hebat dan menjadi penyelamat. Dan mengundang kekaguman para warga karena itu."

Kalimat tersebut membuat senyum Sakura terkembang. Samar, bisa dipastikan pipinya punya sedikit rona merah yang menggemaskan.

"Ahahaha, maaf ya? Aku berpikir kejauhan. Hahahaha, biasalah, wanita, kadang suka mengkhayal," ia jadi malu sendiri dengan ucapannya.

"Jangan kau pikirkan lagi soal itu," Sasuke pun berpaling. Mulai meninggalkan balkon dengan langkah-langkah datarnya.

"Um?" Sakura berinisiatif mengikuti.

"Kau berkata seperti itu saat namamu sudah berganti menjadi Uchiha. Kalau kau merasa tak pantas..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. "...kenapa kau setuju saja dari awal?"

Sakura tersenyum. Oke, sejenak ia sempat melupakan upacara sakral tiga minggu lalu yang membuatnya resmi menjadi bagian dari Uchiha.

"Tapi, aku baru akan mengakuimu benar-benar pantas setelah kau lakukan sesuatu," sang lelaki Uchiha bungsu menghentikan langkah di depan kamar mereka, bersiap menggeser pintunya. "Lakukan apa yang seperti kau katakan terakhir pada kalimat sebelumnya."

_Srakkk—_Sasuke membuka pintunya, dan melangkah masuk duluan.

Terakhir?

... Terakhir yang mana?

Sakura mengulangi lagi kalimat-kalimat yang ia berikan pada Sasuke sebelumnya.

—Huh?

_"... harus membesarkan anak-anak generasi Uchiha yang baru yang tidak kalah hebat dan menjadi penyelamat. Dan mengundang kekaguman para warga karena itu."_

Wow.

Sakura tertegun. Lantas, senyum manis terlukis lagi di bibir tipisnya.

Ya.

Ia hanyalah ninja biasa yang bercita-cita untuk membawa lagi nama besar klan yang sempat jatuh karena pasal-pasal provokasi dari orang-orang yang haus karena dendam.

—Ia hanya wanita biasa yang bernaung dibawah nama besar Uchiha—dan ia bersumpah untuk membantu mengembalikan kepercayaan orang-orang...

... agar ia pantas menjadi _seorang wanita Uchiha_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: Agak... gaje... ORZ ORZ OTL *plakplak* cuma yah, mengolah ide saja—tentang seorang yang baru 'masuk' ke keluarga yang besar dan nama yang terhormat. Kadang, memang bisa seperti itu, kan yah? Waktu kita masuk ke kelompok tertentu yang sudah berada, mungkin kita bisa ngerasa 'keciiiil' banget gitu, dan ragu apa kita pantas masuk situ, hm?

Kalau ada pertanyaan, 'Under The Big Name – 1: Uchiha'; berarti ada yang ke-2 dong, ya? Jawabannya, iya. Nanti ada sekuelnya, tapi beda pairing. Awalnya mau aku taruh satu fic tapi twoshot... agak kurang sreg sebab beda pairing =)) Hmmmm, ada yang bisa nebak nanti pairing keduanya apa? XD XD

Ah, baiklah, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ya, minna-san! Reviewnya juga doooong =)) *dukplak*


End file.
